


Ёжик для Золушки

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Перекрестки миров: расширенная вселенная [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер "Трёх лучей" и мира "Повелителя ежей". Любовная история для Вали (поскольку подходящего кандидата пришлось искать по всем мирам) и наконец-то кое-что о кучере-еже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ёжик для Золушки

**Author's Note:**

> «Ири» по-албански как раз и означает «ёж», и спасибо Нару за такую находку.

– Ну и какой сюрприз ты нам ещё преподнесёшь? – Валя подошла полить Огуреста и поковыряла пальцем дыру в подоконнике.  
– А как ты догадалась? – смущённо спросил Огурест.  
– О чём? – не поняла Валя.  
– Что я не только бананы выращивать умею. А ещё и прорастать далеко, глубоко…  
– Соседи же заругаются, если по стене трещины пойдут… Ой!  
Валя сделала ещё один крошечный шаг вперёд… и вдруг голова закружилась, Вале почудилось, что она падает куда-то… как будто даже в ту самую, вдруг ставшую бездонной дырку в подоконнике.  
Откуда-то сверху раздался крик Серёжки:  
– Мама! – и почти тут же Валя ударилась о землю.  
Над Валентиной было незнакомое небо, а вокруг лес.  
Первая мысль была – слишком сильно ударилась головой… Валя села и протерла глаза. Наваждение не проходило.  
– Так и знала, что это растение до добра не доведет!  
Огляделась по сторонам – место совершенно незнакомое, и куда это её занесло?  
А тут ещё – как кстати! – где-то невдалеке затрещали ветки…  
На поляну вышел хмурый человек с лохматыми волосами, одетый будто персонаж исторической книжки, слуга какой или кто… Вале в первую секунду захотелось исчезнуть, больно уж вид у этого типа был неприветливый, мало ли что. Но было поздно – он её уже заметил. Фыркнул как-то не по-людски и подошел поближе, принюхиваясь.  
И тут Валентина сообразила, кого он ей напоминает, и чуть не хихикнула при этой мысли. Ну ни дать ни взять – ёж!  
Незнакомец подошел совсем близко.  
– Откуда? – и снова фыркнул.  
– Из дома. И вообще, мне очень интересно, где это я?  
– Во владениях лорда Таррагона. Надеюсь, ты не злоумышленница.  
– А я надеюсь, что не сошла с ума… А ты-то кто?  
– Ири я. Кучер господина.  
– Этого самого лорда, что ли? – зачем-то уточнила Валя. И правда, зачем? Надо как-то отсюда выбираться – и уже дома Огуресту такую беседу по душам устроить…  
– Угу. Хозяин хороший, он только не любит воров и обманщиков.  
– Да успокойся ты, я не из них, воровать не обучена и обманывать не собираюсь. И вообще, мне надо домой возвращаться, понять бы ещё – как!  
– А ты из какой провинции?  
– Перезанская губерния, – механически ответила Валя. И тут же добавила: – Я с неба свалилась.  
– А похоже, – признал Ири, внимательно оглядев её. Вале стало ясно, что она наверняка одета не по местной моде.  
– Но совсем непохожа на потомка звезд, – добавил ежеподобный. – Ладно, хозяину, может, будет виднее. Пошли.  
Не то чтобы Валя так уж рвалась, но делать было нечего. Может, обстановка хоть немного прояснится…  
Они подошли к большому, на вид заброшенному дому. Ири что-то прошептал, и дверь открылась. Внутри было темно, и все пространство наполняли таинственные шорохи. Перешагивать порог было боязно. Ири, как будто почувствовав это, снова фыркнул:  
– Да не бойся ты…  
– Да темно просто, и как-то… не пахнет человеком.  
– И не должно. Таррагонам искони служит только волшебный народ.  
Так, значит, и здесь волшебство… Ну Огурест, ну удружил!  
– А ты тогда кто? – спросила Валя этого странного Ири. И едва на ногах устояла, когда тот подтвердил ее безумную догадку:  
– Ёж я. Только в обморок не хлопайся, раз нездешняя. В наших краях ежей не боятся…  
– Да чего их бояться-то? – удивилась Валя.  
– А ты наша, – удивился Ири. – Тёмный люд считает, что ежи связаны с нечистой силой.  
Впереди понемногу светлело.  
– Первый раз слышу, – удивлялась Валя. – Про чёрную кошку я бы ёще поняла, а так…  
Нет, определенно это место было очень странным.  
– А у нас вот такие поверья. То есть у них, – Ири презрительно фыркнул.  
Валя оглядывалась по сторонам. В полумраке мелькали какие-то тени…  
– Это что такое? – шепотом спросила она.  
– Собратья мои. Некоторые в ежиной форме, некоторые – духи, – тон у Ири был самый небрежный: мол, обычное дело же.  
Валя вздрогнула. Не то чтобы она в духов верила, но и симпатии к ним особой не было… К счастью, кругом становилось всё светлее.  
Правда, в гостиной – или как там это правильно назвать – царил полнейший беспорядок. Хозяин дома, если это был он, встречал гостей в халате и уткнувшись в книжку. Валя только вздохнула мысленно – мужики, видно, во всех мирах одинаковы…  
Впрочем, когда этот самый лорд Таррагон поднял на неё глаза, откинул назад лохматую чёлку и улыбнулся – оказалось, что он даже симпатичный.  
– Добрый день, леди. Ири, откуда ты привёл такую гостью?  
– Сказала, что с неба свалилась, милорд…  
Таррагон окинул Валю удивлённым взглядом и слегка приподнял брови: видимо, выражение «свалилась с неба» здесь несло в себе что-то очень конкретное, и этого чего-то у Вали явно не было. Пожалуй, стоило внести ясность.  
– Я упала… сверху. Из своего родного мира. Не с небес – из своей квартиры, когда… одно странное растение проделало дыру в моём подоконнике.  
– Вот как? – Таррагон рассмеялся и посмотрел на Валю ещё более заинтересованно. – Значит, есть миры, отличные от нашего? Очень интересно. Да, я Тиэрнан Таррагон, а вас как зовут, леди?  
– Валентина… Можно просто Валя.  
– Хорошее имя. Рад знакомству, присаживайтесь. Ири, передай там на кухню, пусть нам сообразят чего-нибудь поесть и выпить.  
Ёж откланялся и бесшумно исчез.  
– Да садитесь, не стесняйтесь. И расскажите же про свой мир! Может, я тогда соображу что-нибудь вам в помощь.  
– Спасибо, – Валя нерешительно присела на краешек дивана, раздумывая, как же ей рассказать, откуда она взялась, чтобы её поняли. Этот мир совсем другой, ещё за сумасшедшую примут или за кого похуже…  
– Я живу в городе, – начала она, – в большом, работаю в столовой, там едят рабочие завода, а я считаю выручку…  
– Так, пока всё понятно. Вы про растение расскажите. И не стесняйтесь, меня уже ничем не удивишь, я же специально интересуюсь различными феноменами.  
– Меня тоже уже ничем не удивишь с тех пор, как Огурест появился…  
– Огурест?  
– Ну да, это его так зовут… Растение, в смысле.  
Валя принялась рассказывать историю Огуреста, одновременно стараясь понять, кажется ли это её собеседнику хоть чем-то знакомым.  
– Очень любопытно, – кивал Таррагон. – Сначала в ваш совсем не магический мир попадают странные семена, потом одно из растений проделывает проход сюда. Читал я о существах, способных на подобное.  
– Значит, у вас тоже такое случалось? – поинтересовалась Валя.  
– При мне – нет, а вот в старых книгах такие случаи описаны. Не думаю, кстати, что ваш питомец засунул вас сюда насовсем.  
– И что же мне теперь делать? Ждать, пока он сам меня отсюда вытащит?  
– Для начала. Вот, подкрепляйтесь, – два ежа на задних лапках внесли большой поднос. – Но в любом случае я поищу места, где, по слухам, стена между мирами тоньше.  
Валя завороженно посмотрела на ежей. Неужели в этом мире их правда боятся? До чего же глупо! Но почти сразу встряхнулась:  
– Но я не могу оставаться здесь долго! У меня ведь ребёнок, как же он…  
– Я и не думаю, что все это затянется надолго, леди Валентина. Ваше растение вряд ли хотело зла. Оно или вас вытянет, или вашего прекрасного самостоятельного сына пришлёт сюда.  
– Лучше уж первое, чем второе…  
– Будем надеяться на лучшее.  
* * *  
А тем временем Серёжка приставал к Огуресту:  
– Куда ты маму дел? Я, может, тоже туда хочу!  
– Я ненарочно! Хотел похвастаться, а Валя упала…  
– Куда упала? – не отставал Серёжка.  
– В какой-то из других миров, – небрежно объяснило волшебное растение.  
– Тогда давай и меня туда!  
– Ну ладно, держись за веточку, спущу тебя в том направлении.  
Серёжка схватился за ветку и крепко зажмурился на всякий случай.  
И его потащило, как на качелях, как на канате, как на самом крутом аттракционе… Мальчик даже взвизгнул. Правда, длился этот «аттракцион» недолго. Скоро Серёжа почувствовал, что уже не висит в воздухе, а стоит на земле.  
Огляделся. Ветка висела рядом с ним, а вокруг был лес… Впрочем, не непроглядный – впереди светилось окно.  
Стоять на месте было глупо, а идти вперёд… Серёжа внимательно посмотрел на ветку, стараясь запомнить, где она находится. Ветка засветилась, давая понять: не пропадёшь!  
Мальчик пошел вперёд, только сейчас задумываясь, а где же искать маму. Понадеялся, что всё-таки оказался рядом с тем местом, куда попала она.  
А замок в лесу светился довольно даже зловеще. А вдруг там живет людоед?  
И тут невдалеке послышался какой-то шум.  
Увидев, что его производило, Сережа как-то и не слишком удивился. Если тут есть замок, почему бы не быть и карете? Правда, карета была очень странная. Зелёная, как в той песенке, и какая-то будто призрачная. Наверное, лучше всего было отойти в сторонку, пока не заметили. Но когда карета пронеслась мимо, мальчик увидел в ней маму. А на запятках стояли ежи. Сережка даже не знал, чему удивляться больше – и бросился следом.  
Бежал он как никогда в жизни, и Валя его увидела.  
– Серёжа!  
Карета остановилась, и через минуту запыхавшийся Серёжка уже повис у матери на шее.  
– Ты как здесь?  
– Огурест притащил. Его ветка тут, рядом!  
– А мы-то поехали на какое-то «место силы»…  
– А поехали все равно, поглазеем хоть!  
Валя заколебалась, но повеселевший Серёжка настаивал:  
– Поехали, к ветке-то мы всегда успеем вернуться!  
– Ну ладно, не могу же я лишить тебя приключения!  
– Мам, а у нас и лошадьми ёжик правит?  
– Угадал!  
– Ну надо же… Как в сказке!  
– Вот так. Тут ежи своеобразные, все умеют. Даже в людей превращаться.  
– И разговаривать?  
– Ещё как!  
– Надо познакомиться поближе! – Сережка сразу же полез на козлы. И как только увидел того, кто там сидел – сразу понял, что это точно ёж. И смотрит, и фыркает по-ежиному и даже взлохмаченныё волосы – точь-в-точь как иголки. И неразговорчивый такой, но видно – надёжный. А ещё… Кажется или он правда на маму смотрит с интересом?  
– А вы куда маму везёте? То есть я вроде понял куда, но сами или…  
– Приказ милорда, – коротко ответил ежеобразный.  
Ух ты, получается, мама здесь уже важные знакомства завела, надо же… Сережке ещё больше захотелось задержаться в этом мире.  
– Вы служите человеку, который взялся помочь маме?  
– Да. Лорду Таррагону  
– Как круто! Он что, волшебник?  
Ежеобразный странно посмотрел, фыркнул и сказал:  
– Вроде того.  
– Здорово! И он вас в людей превращает?  
– Нет, конечно! Это мы сами…  
– Обалдеть! В нашем мире ежи такого не умеют!  
– Я когда-то слышал, что в древние времена ежи умели все. Даже творить миры.  
– Ух ты! А этот мир, он что, тоже?..  
– Говорят, что да, что у его истоков тоже стоял Великий Ёж. А потом люди все испортили…  
– Как это? – Сережке почему-то представился мир, в котором обитали одни только ежи – и вдруг туда явились люди.  
– Ну так, объявили Великого Ежа и Великую Ежиную Мать исчадиями тьмы и воплощением тёмных сил…  
Сережка нахмурился. Это было не слишком понятно.  
– Значит вы, ежи, людей не любите?  
– Ну отчего же? Не все они плохи… Даже если из другого мира.  
– Тем более мы, в другом мире, очень любим ежей! Давайте дружить!  
– Серёжа, не приставай к дяде Ири, – слух у мамы Вали всегда был отменный.  
– К дяде Ире? А вас правда Ира зовут?  
Валя услышала, засмеялась:  
– Да не Ира, а Ири. Это имя такое.  
– О как. Какой же огромный этот мир, а есть ведь ещё и другие!  
Валя только улыбнулась, понимая, что у Серёжки уже глаза разгорелись на эти самые другие миры, хотя и этого ещё не видел толком.  
А меж тем тьма вокруг рассеивалась. И впереди брезжил свет. Зеленоватый и таинственный, весь такой… лесной.  
Сережка притих, завороженно глядя вперед, так и ожидая чего-то необыкновенного. Валя тоже заинтересовалась, правда, более насторожённо, и только Ири был невозмутим. Что такого-то, поляна как поляна…  
– Это… Мы сюда едем? – шепотом спросил Сережка.  
– Да. Здесь то самое место силы. Говорят, раньше отсюда попадали в разные миры.  
– А теперь не попадают?  
– Просто давно не пробовали.  
– А-а, – кивнул Сережка. – Забыли небось, как это делается.  
– Или ключ потеряли, – добавила Валя, – которым стенку можно было открыть.  
Однако к поляне она приближалась как-то нерешительно. Вдруг проход откроется и затянет куда… Правда, Ири вел их уверенно, сам принюхиваясь к каждому яркому пятну зеленоватого света. Сейчас было еще заметнее, что он – ёж, пусть и в человеческом обличье: чует и видит то, чего не замечают люди.  
– Чем пахнет? – поинтересовался Серёжка, вставая у него за спиной.  
– Вот оттуда – морем. Отсюда – металлоломом и травами…  
– А большим городом пахнет?  
– Пока не учуял.  
Ири продолжил принюхиваться и приглядываться, а неугомонный Сережка спросил ещё:  
– А откуда приятнее всего пахнет?  
– Вот отсюда, пожалуй. Земля, червяки, улитки… Изумительный лес.  
На лице Ири застыло мечтательное выражение, которое, пожалуй, вряд ли увидишь у человека. Да и замечтавшийся ёж – многие ли люди такое видели?  
Валя невольно улыбнулась. Но тут же обеспокоенно спросила:  
– А так, как от нас с Серёжей, ниоткуда не пахнет?  
– Нет, – уверенно сказал Ири.  
– Значит… отсюда в наш мир попасть нельзя?  
– Скорее всего, нет. Милорд Тиэрнан нашел бы объяснение, а я только могу сказать: вот так вот оно, леди.  
Валя посмотрела растерянно, но Серёжка бодро заметил:  
– Ничего, нас Огурест вытянет! Мы по ветке выберемся!  
– Ну я очень на это надеюсь, – Валя нерешительно посмотрела на Ири. – Тогда, наверное… Нам нужно ехать к этой самой ветке?  
– Мам… – подал голос Сережка. – А может, ещё останемся?  
– А школа?  
– Ну мама! Спорим, что дома совсем времени не пройдет!  
– Хитрюга ты, как я с тобой буду спорить, если не знаю? Может, пройдет сто лет!  
– Тогда точно в школу не надо будет!  
– Ну ладно, немножко погуляем – и домой, – на самом деле Вале и самой льстило, что никто из её подруг не переживал таких приключений. И, кажется, Ири тоже обрадовался тому, что гости решили задержаться. Ему было интересно, какие ещё бывают люди. За пределами родной провинции он в основном встречал неприятных, но эта леди и её сын были совсем другими. Не шарахались, даже не косились с неприязнью, им всё вокруг было удивительно и интересно, в том числе и сам Ири.  
Они относились к нему по-человечески – и одновременно как к необычайному, удивительному существу. Это было ново, непривычно – и он не мог себе не признаться, что сам чувствует что-то новое. Что-то похожее на привязанность к человеческим существам помимо милорда Тиэрнана. Тот, кстати, иногда весело удивлялся, почему Ири до сих пор не нашел себе подружку… А Ири было и не до этого – служба прежде всего. Но вот сейчас почему-то об этом вспомнил. Странно. Ежихи никогда не баловали его вниманием, человеческие женщины тоже сторонились угрюмого бирюка-слуги… И сам Ири как-то не особо сожалел об этом. Всегда жил, словно свернувшись в насторожённый колючий шарик, а перед этой женщиной из другого мира впервые захотелось «развернуться», убрать колючки. И пусть бы даже осторожно погладила… От нее пахло шуршащей бумагой, свежими овощами и ещё чем-то уютным. Чем-то таким, чего даже в самом замечательном лесу не почувствуешь… Интересно, в её мире все такие или она – особенная?  
Пока сам не увидишь – наверняка не скажешь. Вот бы побывать в её мире! Только… куда он от господина?  
Конечно, после стольких лет беспорочной службы можно и отпуск попросить. Милорд никогда не был тираном… Может, стоит попробовать?  
А тем временем Валя настойчиво спрашивала сына:  
– Ты точно запомнил, где та ветка?  
– Конечно, мам, она ещё и светится! Таким же светом, как на той поляне!  
Ири навострил уши. Похоже, мечта побывать в родном мире леди вполне осуществима!  
Мальчонка, сын леди, будто прочитал мысли ежа:  
– Дядя Ири, а к нам в гости не хотите?  
– Ну… всегда хотелось узнать, как живут ежи в других мирах.  
– Эй, а меня спросили? – засмеялась Валя. – Хотя так-то я не против…  
– Здорово! Значит, вернёмся вместе.  
– Да, только бы Огурест не подвёл.  
– Вот только спрошу разрешения у милорда Тиэрнана, – спохватился Ири.  
– А он разрешит?  
– Должен. Он уже много лет твердит, что мне нужен отдых.  
…Действительно, лорд Тиэрнан, хоть и удивился просьбе верного слуги, возражать не стал.  
– Жаль, что сам пока не могу посмотреть другие миры. Дела, знаете ли. Но ты мне всё-всё расскажешь, Ири.  
При этих словах он еле заметно улыбнулся, словно уже понимал, по какой причине Ири вдруг решил навестить другой мир.  
* * *  
Так или иначе, разрешение было получено и теперь оставалось только вскарабкаться – или спуститься? – по заветной ветке.  
Хотя, кажется, лезли они все-таки вверх. И вокруг становилось всё светлее…  
– А в прошлый раз было быстрее, – заметил Сережка.  
Сзади послышалось сопение – Ири принюхивался.  
– А спускаться всегда быстрее, – заметила Валя.  
Впрочем, ей казалось, что подниматься осталось недолго – как будто уже виделась впереди родная комната…  
– Всё, мы дома! – Сережка первым спрыгнул на пол из двери в подоконнике. – Привет, Огурест!  
– Привет! Вернулись наконец-то! А я уже волновался, куда вы пропали!  
– Туда, куда ты нас и запихал, картошка бессовестная! – объявила Валя. – Знакомьтесь: это Огурест, а это вот Ири, он ёж.  
Ёж и растение некоторое время внимательно друг друга разглядывали, точно узнать пытались.  
– Я помню твой запах, – изрёк Ири.  
– Странно, но мне тоже кажется, что я тебя откуда-то помню…  
– Интересно… – протянула Валя.  
– Видимо, мы оба напрямую связаны с изначальными силами, – задумчиво сказал Ири. – Угости огурчиком, а?  
– Пожалуйста!  
– Так и знал, что они сразу подружатся! – заметил Сережка.  
Валя занялась ужином. Подустала, но улыбалась.  
И про себя вдруг озадачилась тем, какие вкусы у её гостя – наверное, всё же больше ежиные, чем человеческие? Попробовать предложить побольше сырых овощей? Ну колбасу-то он точно хоть попробует!  
Ну до чего же всё-таки странно – спокойно возиться на кухне, когда у тебя в квартире гостит человекообразный ёж из другого мира! Хотя после Огуреста… И все равно – странно. Серёжке проще, для него всё как сказка, всё интересно, всё нравится… А ей? Впрочем, ей-то нравится тоже. И должна же у нее быть своя история, не только же Асе с Майей! Может, это и странные мысли, но не настолько же она глупа, чтобы не почувствовать интерес к себе! А ещё почему-то верилось, что ежи не всегда такие уж колючие. В любом случае будет очень интересно посмотреть, что из всего этого получится. Сначала, конечно, надо дать Ири здесь освоиться, а потом… Вале вдруг пришло в голову, что, может быть, можно будет рассказать всё Асе. С Огурестом Ири быстро нашел общий язык, может, и с Ксавьелем будет то же самое?  
…Первый вечер они просидели дома, а вот на следующий день пошли втроём гулять по городу, благо был выходной. И в самом деле завернули в сад к Ксавьелю. Попав туда, Ири заметно оживился – то и дело оглядывался по сторонам и напряжённо принюхивался, словно учуял что-то знакомое. Ася была дома, Марклен как-то тоже гостям не показался, а вот сам Ксавьель, как и ожидала Валя, увидев пришельца из другого мира, не слишком удивился.  
– Привет, – улыбнулся он. – Я мало знаю о перекрёстках миров, но знаю, что они есть.  
– Да, у нас тоже есть места, откуда можно путешествовать по мирам… А как же ты сюда попал?  
– Я здесь вырос.  
– Но видно же, что ты не отсюда.  
– Где произросли наши семена – я не знаю, но потом они хранились в междумирье… Наверное, так должно быть, чтобы семена разлетались по всем мирам. Здесь нас трое, может, в каких-то мирах есть и другие, но я о них не знаю.  
– Я тоже не знаю, но ты и Огурест пахнете знакомо, и недаром же только он сумел прорасти в наш мир из вашего, притом что напрямую они не сообщаются.  
– Да, из нас троих он более всего растение. А что, в вашем мире растёт… нечто похожее?  
– Разумных растений я не встречал, но явно встречал что-то, растущее от того же корня.  
– В твоём мире? И что же это? – заинтересовался Ксавьель.  
– Растения. Я видел их на той поляне, откуда попадают в другие миры, но вроде встречал и раньше.  
– Да, – протянул Ксавьель, – было бы интересно узнать, от какого мы корня… А может, мы все вообще когда-то росли в одном саду.  
– Очень может быть. Я тоже слышал о первобытном саде, с которого начались все миры…  
Валя удивлённо слушала. Вот уж не ожидала, что такой разговор пойдет! А Ири тем временем спросил:  
– А как тебе в этом мире?  
– Очень хорошо. У меня здесь работа. И любимая девушка…  
– Счастливый, – Или незаметно покосился на Валю. – Девушки здесь красивые…  
– Очень, – Ксавьель мечтательно улыбнулся. Он-то, может, и не заметил, а вот Валя вполне различила взгляд Ири – заинтересованный и смущённый. И улыбнулась – мол, смелее. Ири робко улыбнулся в ответ, и Валя вдруг увидела, что это его просто преобразило. Такой он, оказывается, сердечный! И симпатичный – не только по-ежиному, но и по-человечески. Может, что-то у них и получится?.. Во всяком случае, попробовать стоит! Только вот не самой же ему предлагать. Намекнуть, конечно, можно… А может, выбраться в ближайшее время за город? Почему-то верилось, что и Ири там будет комфортнее, и ей самой легче сказать или сделать что-то… Опять же, сыночек будет по уши рад. И, надеялась Валя, не всё время станет наблюдать за взрослыми.  
* * *  
Сказано – сделано. Серёжка и впрямь обрадовался, а вот Валя во время поездки чувствовала, что волнуется, как школьница.  
Оставалось только держать лицо перед ребёнком. Хотя от Ири всё равно интерес не скроешь… Он-то, похоже, его просто чуял ежиным своим чутьем. И в электричке они сидели совсем рядышком, не касаясь друг друга, но напряжение между ними ощущалось.  
Когда доехали до места, стало немного легче – Ири преобразился, явно попав в родную стихию. Сразу захотелось пробежаться с ним по лесу.  
– Ну, у нас, конечно, леса не столь дикие, – словно извиняясь, улыбнулась Валя.  
– Думаю, они вполне подходят для этого мира.  
– Ну да, здесь, увы, куда более высокая цивилизация. Только здесь и отдыхать.  
И она отдыхала, даже немного завидуя Ири, который в лесной глуши не отдыхал, а жил. Хотя здесь он тоже пока ещё осваивался. И показывал Серёжке всяких букашек, иногда сопя и чуть не облизываясь.  
По крайней мере, хоть букашки в двух мирах одинаковые водятся, отметила Валя про себя. Ну, или вполне съедобные для ее гостя. Он же все-таки ёж, напомнила она себе. Почему-то вспомнились так часто виденные в детстве картинки из книжек – ёжик, несущий на колючках яблоко… Интересно, а яблоки Ири любит?  
Валя решила спросить об этом вслух.  
– Есть не очень, – ответил ёж, – а так да. От кислого сока блохи, прошу пардону, дохнут.  
– Вот как? Да, не всё я знала о ежах…  
– Но теперь-то можно. Всё, что захотите узнать, – скажу.  
– Здорово. А вы часто в ежа превращаетесь?  
– В последние годы почти никогда.  
– Почему же?  
– Своему господину я нужен в человеческом облике.  
– О, понимаю. А вам так комфортно?  
– Привык уже. От меня же никто не требует, чтобы я совсем человеком стал. Внутри я ёж, как раньше.  
– Интересное состояние души, – осторожно заметила Валя. Сейчас её затея показалась ей совсем безнадёжной. Она-то ведь человек, а Ири им только кажется. И если человек человека не всегда понять может, что уж говорить о еже?  
Но хотя бы будет что вспомнить. И ей, и ребёнку, который всё равно далеко никуда не отходит.  
– О чём задумались, леди? – похоже, Ири не сводил с нее глаз.  
– Да так, о ежах. И о том, насколько сильно вы от нас отличаетесь.  
– Говорят, всё-таки встречаются люди, похожие на нас. Правда, редко.  
– А я… непохожа?  
Ири забавно принюхался.  
– Может, что-то и есть. Домовитая такая…  
– А ежихи домовитые? – улыбнулась Валя.  
– Ага, хозяйственные, заботливые…  
– И семья на первом месте, так?  
– А как иначе?  
– Да, а у нас вот бывает… иначе, – вздохнула Валя.  
– Может и бывает, но ты не такая, – они оба не заметили, что он обратился к ней вот так запросто, по-народному, по-лесному.  
– Может быть. А вот Серёжке с отцом не повезло.  
– А что так?  
– Он меня бросил, как только узнал, что будет ребенок. Так могут только люди.  
Ири нахмурился.  
– Может, и не только люди. Но ежи так точно не делают.  
Валя невесело улыбнулась.  
– Может, мне лучше было бы ежихой родиться?  
– Может быть, – Ири засопел-завздыхал. Но почти сразу добавил: – Ты и сейчас хороша, какая есть. И счастья стоишь, я-то вижу.  
– Ой, спасибо! – растрогалась Валя.  
И тут поняла, что видит нечто небывалое – смущённого ежа, который сейчас, однако, сильнее всего походил на человека. И сама тоже смутилась не на шутку, радуясь только, что ребёнок гуляет самостоятельно и не совсем близко. А Ири тем временем мучительно хотелось сказать ей: ты заслуживаешь верного, заботливого, надёжного, такого, каким может быть только ёж! Но кто знал, как это прозвучит для неё…  
Так что он только сопел, краснел и пытался улыбаться.  
– Жаль, что в нашем мире нет таких, как ты, – вздохнула Валя.  
– Но… я-то сейчас здесь.  
– Верно, – Валя взяла его за руку – и почувствовала, как Ири вздрогнул. Явно не от того, что ему было неприятно, скорее, от неожиданности. – И не уходи пока, – шепнула Валя. – Долго-долго!  
– Не уйду, – пообещал он изменившимся голосом.  
И так они сидели, держась за руки и не думая пока о том, что принадлежат к разным мирам. Самое главное, что они рядом здесь и сейчас, и… счастливы поэтому. И хоть бы этот день никогда не кончался!.. Они сам не знали, сколько просидели вот так, но вдруг Ири словно очнулся, принюхался и сообщил, что Серёжка уже нагулялся и идет к ним.  
Валя вздохнула. С облегчением – с ребёнком все в порядке – но и с сожалением, конечно. Однако не в последний же раз они остались наедине! А значит, всё впереди!  
* * *  
Увы, время летело слишком быстро – всего пара недель, и Ири начал собираться домой.  
– Уже? – расстроилась Валя.  
– Да, служба господину не может ждать. Если хотите – присоединяйтесь ко мне.  
Валя растерялась. На самом-то деле она втайне очень надеялась снова оказаться в том мире, но вся жизнь здесь – как её бросишь? Вот Серёжка – тот подобным вопросом и не задавался, прямо запрыгал, умоляя маму согласиться.  
– Ой, я, конечно, очень хочу, но ведь работа…  
– Мам, да найдётся кому вместо тебя сидеть на кассе! А искать нас никто не будет, я столько раз от тебя слышал, что мы с тобой одни на свете… Твои подруги все поймут, Огурест будет охранять квартиру, а тетя Ася приходить его поливать!  
– Ася? Ну а ей-то я как объясню? Извини, мы уходим в другой мир?  
– А что? Она поймёт! После баночек-то, после всего… И пусть приходят в гости, главное, чтобы Огурест не пускал туда посторонних.  
– Он же не сторожевая собака!  
– Я сторожевая картошка! – усмехнулось живое растение. – Будет тут вам не квартира, а джунгли! Муха не пролетит – слопаю!  
– Верю! – отозвалась Валя. Звучало и впрямь убедительно. – А учёба твоя, Серёжка, как же?  
– А я… – Серёжка на секунду задумался. – Я и там учиться смогу!  
– Там же средневековье!  
– Ну и что, ведь не жгут же шибко умных на кострах, да и знания там для жизни нужны совсем другие, и я их найду!  
– А это верно, – решился вставить слово Ири. – Если надо, то и господин поможет, он и сам-то умом не обижен…  
– Ну вот и замечательно! – обрадовался Серёжка.  
Валя сдалась. И пошла звонить Асе. Задумалась, не сообщить ли заодно и Майе, как повернулась её, Валентины, судьба… Или третьей подруге потом расскажет Ася – если надо будет.  
Нет, если бы Майка с Маркленом заняли Валину квартиру – это бы ничего. Но если эта девица сунет нос в другой мир…  
– Не сунет, – заверил Огурест, когда Валя поделилась своими опасениями. – Я не пропущу!  
– Ну, полагаюсь на тебя! Тогда можно и эту парочку на прощальный пир пригласить.  
…Прощальный пир удался на славу, правда, Валя не озвучивала вслух причину расставания. Но все догадывались. И не только про другой мир, но и о взаимных чувствах Ири и Валентины.  
Ася понимающе переглядывалась с подругой. Предстоял разговор с Майей, но его ведь можно отложить хотя бы на завтра…  
Завтра, которое для Вали настанет уже в другом мире.  
* * *  
– Непривычно как-то, – вздохнул Ири, выглядывая из окна уже знакомой зелёной кареты.  
– Непривычно ехать, а не править? – улыбнулась Валя. – Друзьям не доверяешь?  
– С чего бы это? – как будто даже возмутился Ири. – Друзья не подведут…  
Ёж, сидящий на козлах, согласно фыркнул.  
Серёжка, затаив дыхание, смотрел на маму – и думал, что сейчас она похожа на Золушку, когда та уже стала принцессой. Или даже красивее.  
И кто это выдумал, что не надо верить в сказки?!

Октябрь-ноябрь 2011


End file.
